La Primera espinilla de Kai
by makari-chan
Summary: XD esta historia esta summamente estupida. Kai de repente tiene una espinilla, como es inexperto en esto busca la forma de deshacerse de ella.. XD como lo coseguira..
1. Chapter 1

LA PRIMERA ESPINILLA DE KAI

Hi Hi em…. aquí vengo con otra historia de Beyblade, yo no digo que Beyblade no me pertenece porque ya saben XP.

Otra cosa, me eh preguntado sobre con quien se caso Kai y Takao en el manga, si alguien sabe sobre alguno de los dos háganmelo saber por favor Oo porque yo lo saque..

Maki: ¬¬ tu? Si aja

Makari: ¬¬ bueno bueno Maki saco las ultimas paginas y realmente no lo se. Por favor díganmelo si es que se sabe sino ¬¬ voy a demandar a Takao Aoki por no hacer el final bien XP

Makari: XD bueno en el tema, no me pude resistir a hacer un fic como este

Kai: ¬¬ tu hobbie es dejar mi reputación por los suelos

Makari: ¬¬ cállate payaso, XD eso es lo que eres o no?

Kai: ¬¬ tú me usas de tu payaso

Makari: ¬¬ si no fuera por que las escritoras y escritores te usan en sus historias ni siquiera serias importante

Kai: ¬¬ jmp

Makari: n¬n a la HISTORIA! Mas bien al FIC!

LA PRIMERA ESPINILLA DE KAI

Por: Makari Aguya (he pensado en cambiarme el apellido U-U)

(Descripción y estupideces mías)

/pensamientos o monologo interno/

Era como otro cualquier día como otro en Japón, una hermosa ciudad del beyblade, este día seria especial que Kai no olvidara para toooooodaaaa su vida.

Todo estaba iluminado por los rayos de sol, todos los pájaros cantaban y las flores mostrando sus mas hermosos colores y las Abejas... yiack esperen para que digo esto, hay que ahorrar espacio... bien estaba soleado y nada mas.

Kai dormía placidamente en su confortable camita (Maka:O.ó camita? dije camita?) en su gran cuarto... de su gran mansión... de sus grandes propiedades... de su gran país... de su gran mundo y su gran universo XP(¬¬ olviden lo anterior, una estupidez mía) cuando este se levanta de su cama se siente normal como todos los días, oohhhhh pero gran sorpresa cuando entra al baño.

Kai: aaaaaahhh

-------------------------COMENTARIOS DE KAI-----------------------------------

Ese fue un día que nunca voy a olvidar, fue el mas tenebroso de mi asquerosa vida, ese día me levante con las mismas ganas de despreciar a este mundo cuando me metí en mi baño para darme una ducha, me mire como siempre lo hacia en mi espejo de cuerpo completo, pero en ese momento me mire y dije "todo esta muy bien, perfecto como siempre" cuando note algo en mi frente, cuando me acerque mas al espejo vi que era!... que era!... UNA ESPINILLA el temor mas grande que cualquiera pueda imaginar, después de todas las películas de terror que había visto esta era la mas fea, repugnante. Lo malo que esta película era verdad... como pude se yo, el mas cuidadoso tratándose de mi físico.. toda esta perfecta figura se destrozo cuando esa cosa apareció en mi hermoso rostro.

De niño no tenia de que preocuparme, aunque mi niñez fue la mas cruel pero esto es el colmo.. cochina adolescencia, esto es lo peor que puede suceder, pero no aquí no termina la historia. mas adelante verán lo que paso.

-------------------------------END DCDKAI-------------------------------------------

Kai: es una... es una... ESPINILLAAA! (Corre en círculos/ Makari: ¬¬ creo que aquí Kai se vio estupido) ya se lo que haré, escribiré mi testamento//Idiota! no te vas a morir/ ah mejor me esperare hasta mañana (maka: u¬u si señoras y señores, pubertos y mocosos, Kai se quedo en las cobijas hasta el día siguiente. según el esto se le quitaría al día siguiente, pobre iluso XD jeje)

Kai: otro espantoso día. /no quiero ver..No quiero ver/ bien (se mira frente al espejo) ahhh maldito grano muérete!

Espinilla: X3 mwajajajajajajajaja (XD a esto se le llama "la magia de Disney", OO esperen Disney no creo a Beyblade XP, bueno "la magia de el cine")

Kai: …(a punto de pellizcarla)

Espinilla: O.O que vas a hacer (Maka: al parecer la espinilla es un gramo mutante. ¬¬ ves Kai por eso no debes comer tanta verdura XD)

Kai: destruirte!

Espinilla: XO si me pellizcas te va a quedar marca para el resto de tu vida!

Kai: aaah (aleja las manos de su cara y se va de espaldas)

Espinilla: X3 sabia que no lo harías

Kai: ¬¬ me estas retando!

Espinilla: u¬u quiero ver que haces, XD soy indestructible!

Kai: emm... medicamento, agua caliente...AXEPSIA

Espinilla: o.ó que rayos es eso

Kai: ya lo veras (se queda en posición de pensamiento) / pero como le haré, claro hablare en mi mente mwajajaja esa cosa no podrá saber lo que estoy tramando/ espinilla: mwajajajaja puedo oir lo que estas pensando estoy muy pero muy conectada a ti/ ahhhhhhhhhh (nuevamente corre en círculos)

Kai: como haré para comprarla.. no puedo salir con esta... cosa, ya se llamare a... Takao. (dos segundos después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo)QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO! Takao seria capas hasta de contarle hasta a dragón, umm...ya se a max.. no max es demasiado id.. digo el no sabe que es lo que necesito, yo quiero algo original.. es capas de irse a al mercado tepito donde compra sus asquerosos grasientos y sucios churritos con salsa (makari: no sabes de la buena vida),...Rei el si, Rei si sabe y es el que mas me comprende en momentos tan difíciles ( todo lo decia mientras miraba feo a la espinilla)

((En el dollo kinomiya...))

Takao: si mwajajajajajajajaja si... conquistare al mundo(maka: O.o Takao? conquistando el mundo y ...riendo como Bryan drogado?)

Max: ¬¬ solo es un videojuego Takao

Takao: u¬u de todos modos XD mwajajajajajajajajajajaja cof cof, arggg cof cof cof (Makari:¬¬u después de el ataque de tos de Takao) en que estaba.. a si Mwajajajajajaja

Max: uuU ( suena el celular de Takao)

Takao: quien será?

Max: ¬¬ pues contesta id..Digo Takao n-un

Takao: weno.. (Mira desconfiadamente al celular) y si es otro acoso

Max: ¬¬ esa vez se equivocaron y pensaron que estaban hablando con Kai, pero ahora asegúrate de decir tu nombre primero

Takao: weno pues (contesta) Takao kinomiya, quien habla?

Kai: T...(Maka: u.u si, nada mas le dio tiempo para decir la letra "T")--U(escuchando por el celular) Takao: hey chicos Kai esta llamando, traigan la grabadora! hey me escuchan!

Kai: u.ú déjate de tus estupideces y pásame a Rei /Rei debería ya de comprarse un celular, con lo codo que es/

Takao: uuuuhhhhh de cuando acá le hablas a Rei, que se me hace …

Kai: uú Takao CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!

Takao: ta weno... REI TE HABLA KAI! (Casi lo escucho todo Japón)

Rei: si bueno.. Kai?

Kai: Rei esto es de vida y muerte necesito que vayas a la farmacia mas original que encuentres y cómprame esto pero hazlo discretamente(Kai se lo dice)

Rei:chicos que es Axepsia!

kai: --U /Rei no se si matarte o primeramente estrangularte/

Rei: HEY CHICOS QUE RAYOS ES AXEPXIA! (en cuanto dice la palabra se oyen unas risas demasiado fuertes)

ajajajajajajajajaj Kai comprando eso ajajajajajajajaj (las risas eran de Takao)

Max: oye Takao como sabes eso

Takao: Max esas son de las que usa el Jefe para tu ya sabes que

Max: los granitos?

Takao: exactamente

Max:ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kai: bien ya que todo mundo se entero..Después te doy el dinero

Rei: que? yo no tengo dinero Kai

Kai: pídele a Max, Kyo o Takao, arréglatelas como sea

Rei: pe...(cuelga kai) ahhh chicos tienen dinero?

COINTINUARA..

Makari: ¬¬ verdaderamente no se de donde salio este fic

Kai: ¬¬ tal vez de tu retorcida mente

Makari: 9¬9pues si creo que tienes razón, nunca habría hecho un fic tuyo

Kai: ¬¬ que quieres decir con eso?

Makari: que bien, puedo incluirte en un fic Taka/Kai ..

Kai: oye genio se supone que son TAKA/KAI como dices, y adivina que… XO yo soy KAI tengo que estar en el a fuerzas

Makari: u¬u como sabes, a Rei lo puedo llamar Kai desde ahora

Rei: (que por el momento pasaba por ahí) MEJOR TAKAO! PARA SALIR CON KAI!

Makari: ¬¬ después de ver la demostración de afecto de Rei hacia Kai me despido de todos ustedes, porque por laguna rara razón al rato aparece la voz chillona de Hiromi y verdaderamente no la quiero escuchar….ah se me olvidaba T—T dejen reviews para demostrar que por alguna razón, cuando visitaban esta pagina por alguna loca idea se metieron aquí y con esa loca idea comenzaron a leerlo por favor ---- si no, no sirvo para nada

Kai: ¬¬ realmente no sirves para nada

Makari: ¬¬

Makari-chan


	2. Chapter 2

WIIIIII O actualización, XX no puedo creer que haya tenido tiempo para actualizar, los exámenes me tenían loca ¬ por eso salio esto wajajajajajaja XD molestemos a kaiiii siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! nn agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews XD ja kai en tu cara !!!!!

Kai: otra espinilla nooo

Makari: ¬¬ idiota es un dicho

Kai: ¬¬ especifica idiota

Makari: mas idiota tu

Kai: no, tu eres la idiota de las mas idiotas

Makari: XO pues tu eres el rey de los idiotas

Kai: ¬¬ jm

Makari: XD después de que nos idiotizamos kai y yo aquí, le restriego en su cara de que no soy una fracasada O gracias al fin kai- idiota- hiwatari se dio cuanta de su errror w wajajajaja se equivoco (brincando por todo el lugar y apuntándolo con el dedo/ ¬¬ con el índice mal pensados). La la la la kai se equivoco

kai: ¬¬ no, todavía eres una fracasada, nada mas las idiotas como tu te dejaron reviews

Makari: ¬¬ oye idiota no las insultes, O gracias a ellas te demostré que no sirves para bendita cosa wajajajaja, nn nuevamente gracias y ahora vamos aaa…

Kai: las estupideces

Makari: ….¬¬ el fic……

LA PRIMERA ESPINILLA DE KAI

Por: Makari Aguya (¬¬ sigo sin cambiarlo, XD mejor a Makari Kinomiya, T—T Takao es el único que me apoya)

Kai: ¬¬ rómpete una pierna

Makari: gracias kai, no sabia que tu también me echabas porras, entonces es Makari Hiwatari Kinomiya nn

Kai: ¬¬ no, es en serio, rómpetela

Makari: T---T que malo eres, pero si me apellido así entonces seré hija tuya y de takao

Kai: X—X noooo

Makari: ¬¬

Descripción y estupideces mías)

//pensamientos o monologo interno//

------En la mansion hiwatari----------

Kai: si! Rei me traerá la asepsia, ¬¬ solo que el estupido hizo que se enterara el desarantado de Takao y el resto de el mundo

Espinilla: o.ô la que, de que estas hablando?

Kai: ¬¬ no te interesa ( se oye el timbre después de media hora) eh ya era hora (abre la puerta)

Rei: aquí esta kai,

Kai: si bueno adiós (le cierra la puerta inmediatamente, y el terco de rei vuelve a tocar) ahora que quieres (abre la puerta)

Rei: ¬¬ mi dinero, sabes ¬¬ tuve unos problemillas ya que TU gran tacaño no me diste el dinero para comprarla

Kai: ¬¬ era para que aprendieras los errores de tus estupideces y nunca los volvieras a hacer rei

Rei: a si pos si….(30 segundos después) hey me estas diciendo estupido

Kai: 9º9 oh no no rei como piensas eso ¬ sabes que eres mi mejor amigo

Rei: o en serioooo

Kai: no, bueno aquí esta tu dinero y déjame en paz (cierra de un portazo)

Rei: o.oU

Kai: mwajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ya lo tengo (corre hacia el baño, saca el tratamiento y se lo pone sin leer las instrucciones) bien ya esta solo tendré que estarme todo el día con esto, en la mañana me lavare la parte de la espinilla

((Al día siguiente))

Kai: guaaaaj haber si sirvió esta porquería

Espinilla: mwajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD IDIOTA de nada te sirvió

Kai: O.o que? (en cuanto oye la voz chillante de la espinilla, por inercia corre hacia su espejo, después...) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Espinilla: X3 soy más fuerte mwajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (u.u en efecto, como kai utilizo mal la asepsia esta creció mas fuerte y grande, y no tuvo la necesidad de comer danonino XP))

Kai: X.x ah... D ya se! le preguntare como le hace Kyo! u.u no.. Después se burlaría de mi T.T tantas verduras, abstinencia a los chocolates, nada de grasa x.x para que... para nada.

-----------------en el Dollo kinomiya-------------

Takao: u¬u como le estará yendo a kai

Max: o.ô como le haces Takao.. tu comes de todo y no tienes ninguna mientras kai casi se muere de comer tanto lo saludable y le sale una

Takao: u¬u depende de cada persona. XD ya me imagino a kai con su espinilla roja con su linda cabecilla blancuzca buajajajajajajajajaja

Max: jeje

Taka/max: ajajajajajajajajajajaja ( las risotadas se oyeron hasta la cocina donde se encontraba rei haciendo la comida)(maka: O.Ó se han fijado que siempre rei tiene que estar en la cocina de chacha?)

Rei: u.u que sentirían si se encontraran en esa situación (picando las verduras)

Takao: 9.9 yo diría que nada... a mí no se me notan

Max: u.u a mi, XD pero para eso existe el maquillaje no?

Takao: O-o (se aleja de max 20 centímetros)

Max: ñ---ñ pero no digo que lo use

Rei: a verdad, ven lo que les digo (en eso el lindo nekito se corta el dedo) pin….digo lindo cuchillito ya me rebanaste mi dedito TT (lo habienta por la ventana) ¬¬ esto es para….. AAAAAHHH ( un grito desgarrador por la ventana)….aprendas, O—OU debo de aprender a no lanzar a los cuchillos rebana-dedos por las ventanas

Takao: O.O que fue eso (refiriéndose al grito de hace rato)

Rei: ñ¬ñ nada y… cuéntame ¿que dirían tus admiradoras si tuvieras una?

Takao: 9¬9 nada, sigo siendo lindo

Rei: ¬¬ si aja

Takao: ¬¬ jaja Rei me haces Rei...

Rei: o.ò como que te hago rei?

Takao: ..R, XD

Rei: ¬¬

Max: bueno, vamos a visitar a kai

Takao: o¬o si, tengo ganas de Rei-r

Rei: ¬¬

--------------------------mientras con Kai----------------------------------------

Kai: gyaaaaa!!!! Como le haré... ya se me lavare con...con...concha nácar

Espinilla: o.ó con que?

Kai: ¬¬ no te interesa

Espinilla: sobres

Kai: ¬¬ cartas

Espinilla: ¬¬ te vez mejor sarcastico que gracioso

Kai: ¬¬ quien pidió tu opinión, u.u bueno creo que... tengo uno aquí en casa (empieza a buscar como loco) T.T donde puede estar aaaarrrgggghhhhh... u.u uh(se oye el timbre)¬¬ quien rayos puede ser (abre la puerta) aahhhhhhhh( la vuelve a cerrar y sale corriendo al baño)

Takao: k..kai?

Kai: LARGOOO!!!!!!!! (Se oye el gritillo de kai desde el baño)

Takao: 9¬9 se que no quieres que veamos tu gran espinilla verdad?

Kai: como te atreves (abre la puerta de el baño para salir a golpear a takao pero se acuerda y la cierra inmediatamente)

Takao: (oye el rechinido de la puerta de el baño) chin ya lo había conseguido

Max: takao a ti todo te sale mal

Takao: bueno vamonos (guiñando el ojo) creo que kai no saldrá de ahí aunque le roguemos

Max: O¬O aaaaaahhhh es una tr.. (Rei le tapa la boca)

Rei: ñ¬ñ tarde... que ya es tarde jeje, ya nos vamos

Kai: ¬¬ no les creo ni una palabra, se que están ahí

Takao: ah (abre y cierra la puerta de nuevo)

Rei: (murmurando) no hagan ruido

Kai: (kai se asoma y ve a todos lados, después sale y cierra la puerta, ah pero en cuanto cierra la puerta un max volador lo atrapa) AHHHHHHHHHH

Takao: jaja lo tenemos (ve la espinilla de kai) siiiiiii

Kai: ¬¬ si que idiota

Takao: esta como me la imagine

Max: Oò que esta como te lo imaginaste

Takao: -¬- la espinilla

Rei: ¬¬ ja tienes imaginación?

Max: O¬O hey si esta como se la imagino takao

Kai: idiota ¬¬ como sabes que si esta como se la imagino el estupido

Max: u¬u si dice takao que si esta como se la imagino, pus debe ser verdad

Kai: ¬¬ ahora no te voy a decir idiota

Max: ¬ me dirás floresita, tortuguita, güerito de mi corazón

Kai: nop

max: O¬o entonces como?

Kai: superimbecil

Max,TT, como te atreves a decirme así, BUAAAAAAAAAAA

Takao: ¬.¬ pobre maxie

Kai: es sarcasmo

Takao: maxie..Nunca...pero nunca…nunca de los nuncas…dices sarcasmos...

Kai: XO deja de hacer pausas

Takao: u.u perdón "señor insensible" ¬¬ me acordaba que somos amigos de un cubo de hielo

Kai: ¬¬ vuelve a decirme cubo de hielo veras que tu serás un carbón (sacando un encendedor)

Takao: piensas prenderme fuego?

Kai: ¬¬ oh miren, Takao lo descubrió en menos de 10 segundos ( saca una libreta) lo apuntare para los records Gines

Takao:¬¬ no nada mas eres un cubo de hielo, XP sino que ese cubo de hielo con un grano wajajajajajaja

Max: ja te lo merecías kai

Kai: ¬¬ takao…. -- te lo advertí (lo persigue con un encendedor)

Takao: XD ajaja.. Kai deja de perseguirme... no puedo reír y correr al mismo tiempo. JaJAJAJA

Kai: ojala eso haga que te pares para poder alcanzarte (ahora le echa chorritos de gasolina)

Takao: XDD ajajaja ya. No puedo más ajajaja

Rei: ¬¬ yo no le veo la gracia, yo no me reiría si me van a prender fuego

Kai: ¬¬ no le hagas caso a rei, sigue riendo para poder alcanzarte

Takao: ajajajaja (se tropieza) XD ajajajaja (makari: hay takao después del guamazo que te diste todavía te estas riendo)

Kai: wajajajaja (por poco lo alcanza cuando ve que ..Maxie le va a meter el pie)

Kai: que haces estupido!! (pero los reflejos y los zapatos resbalosos de kai hace que se resbale de espaldas antes de que maxie le meta el pie)

Takao: ( boca arriba y agarrándose el estomago) XD ajajajaja se resbalo bien chido ajajajajaja (doblándose por la risa) ajajajaja

Kai: ojala te atragantaras con tu propia saliva y murieras

Rei: eso no me pareció gracioso kai, takao, ya niños cálmense (agarra a kai y a takao como niños chiquitos pero no esperaba el impacto del puño de kai contra su cara)

Kai: XO cuantas veces te he dicho que no me trates como niño chiquito.

Takao: XD no lo vez que es un puberto, hasta espinillas tiene

Kai: ya me calmaste la paciencia ( a punto de golpearlo)

Rei: ¬¬ kaaai

Kai: XO porque rayos no se largan de mi casa

Rei: porque venimos a ayudarte

Max: hey que chiste, que no veníamos a burlarnos de kai…

Rei: ¬¬ maxie….

Max: okay me callo

Rei: bien Kai con que intentaste

Espinilla: X3 ya lo intento con todo

Takao/rei/max: aaahh (salieron corriendo lo mas que pudieron pero no contaron con que la puerta estaba cerrada) -------

Kai: ¬¬ hasta que hiciste algo bueno

Espinilla: T---T no me tengan miedo, soy amigable..

CONTINUARA……

Makari: XD wajajajaja que bien, U¬U por lo que respecta me gusto el capitulo T---T no se si a ustedes también, n-n este capitulo se lo dedique a:

ALEXA HIWATARI

ZULMA KAI PHOENIX

MAREAN L. WOLFF

SKY D

BLOODY KITTYCAT

SHIROU TSUKI

ARI-YUNA

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

CAGALLI-MARIAN-TAO-D-HIWATARI

n—n gracias y unas aclaraciones, lo de rómpete una pierna no se si la conozcan pero se refiere a darle buena suerte a otras personas, también a lo de cuando rei se corta el dedo que dice pin.. se refiere a una mala palabra u—u que no diré n—n bueno, si hay a una parte que no la entiendan agréguenlas a los reviews T—T si me dejan

Kai: looser

Makari: ¬¬ cállate idiota

Kai: u—u bueno este fue su estupido capitulo que para alegría de algunos ya se acabo

Makari: ¬¬ odio que terminemos rápido si se trata de tu ridiculez en este fic, n—n bueno me despido y recuerden T—T a esta autora fracasada y bajo de presupuesto le gusta que le dejen reviews XD para demostrare a kai que nos gusta burlarnos de el O pero es con cariño verdad XD

Kai: ¬¬ cállate

Makari; reccuerden reviewwwwwwsss w 

Makari-chan


	3. Chapter 3

o wooooooooo tiempo para actualizar mi fic, u-----------u al fin un respiro, T------T esa escuela exige demasiado……n—n bueno, pero lo bueno es que en el 8 de este mes salgo de vacaciones o las benditas vacaciones

Kai:¬¬ que como siempre tirar barra no?

Makari: ¬¬ no me habia dado cuenta que ya habias llegado y….. XD donde nos dejaste a taka-kun ehhh picaron?

Rei: T—T nunca preguntas por mi

Makari: bueno ejem…. Kai donde esta rei, picaron?

Rei: 0 al fiiiiin si, kai esta conmigo

Takao: ò---ó no es cierto Rei, kai acaba de estar conmigo

Makari: O.O ooooh y que hacian?

Takao: em…..cosas 9////9

Rei: XO no es justo, siempre taka-kun, taka-kun y taka-kun.. porque nada mas el y yo no eh?

Kai: ¬¬ porque hacen fics de ti conmigo que con taka-kun y..

Makari: O¬O desde cuando le dices taka-kun?

Kai:¬¬ deja terminar en en que estaba?...ah si!!!…. fics de RXK haymuchos en esta misma sección y casi no hay fic con taka n//n gracias a ello… hacen mas …¬¬

Makari: ja.. que casi no hay?…..jaja pululan!!! XDDD

Kai: ¬¬ nuestra querida amiga "naca makari", quiso decir que hay muchos

Makari: ¬¬ ja,ja ya mas ja, ahí si tu,muy fresa no?

Kai: ¬¬ que aquí nada mas las personas se dividen en dos especies?

Makari: O-O eh? Porque?

Kai: si aquí no eres naco, eres fresa

Makari: XDD seeeeee, eso me recuerda a la clase de biología, estabamos viendo especiacion, le hubiera dicho al profe que hay dos mas tipos de especie..

Kai: ¬¬ ya ya, fue mucha platica

Makari: OoO oh es verdad XD vamoooooooossss!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaallll!!! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccc!!!

LA PRIMERA ESPINILLA DE KAI

Por: Makari Aguya (¬¬ sigo sin cambiarlo, XD, que floja soy)

((lugares))

(Descripción / estupideces mías)

//pensamientos o monologo interno//

-------------------------------------------

Takao: O—O esto ya me dio miedo

Max: buaaaaaa ( empieza a llorar) kero a mi mamiiiiii

Takao: ya calma, calma (dándole palmaditas en la espada) todo esta bien solo es una roja, grande, y terrorifica espinilla o--oU

Max: en serio?

Takao: sii, nada mas no te acerques demasiado sino te muerde

Kai: ¬¬U

Rei: (mira horrorizado a kai) como quieres que luchemos con esa cosa, (en brazos traía un montón de tratamientos) ¬¬ bueno, (de su espalda saca un costal) necesitaremos...(Saca el asepsia, las toallitas, asepsia sport, el jabón, sábila, limón, azúcar, una conchita nácar, alcohol, barro, arcilla etc...etc.) Creo que con esto no completaremos….. Pero si falla (saca un gran bote de maquillaje) esto ayudara para que vayas a la entrevista mañana

Max: O Ho vamos a jugar a las bratz?, que bueno que traje mi mochila... (Saca su mochila que, quien sabe donde la traía oO) yo soy Cloe y voy a usar esta blusa y este pantalón… oh no se me olvidaron las zapatillas.. (Saca una blusa escotada con bordados y unos pantalones de cadera con un cinto con lentejuela)

Todos: O—OU (ahora no se habían alejado medio metro, sino un metro y medio)

Max: ñ---ñ solo era una broma, T—T una pregunta… porque me dejaron solito?

Rei: 9o9 porque queríamos respirar aire limpio….

Takao: ñ—ñ si eso

Max: n-n que bien

Kai: -- no una entrevista… no una entrevista…

Rei: ¬¬ porque tanto miedo kai?

Takao: XD porque no quiere que lo vean con su gran espinilla, su físico esta destruido, nada más mírale esa lonja que se le forma cuando se sienta

Kai: (en cuanto oye eso se levanta en menos de 2 segundos y agarra a takao de la chaqueta) ò-ó cuando tenga yo una lonja saldré a la calle con un traje de pollo mutante y correré por toda una cuadra, entendiste!!!!

Takao: XD quieres que empiece a confeccionar tu traje kai

Max/rei: XDDD ajajaja

Kai: ¬¬ sigue burlándote y te voy a romper toda la cara que ni tus fans te reconocerán!!

Takao: o.o que drástico, solo es una bromita

Kai: ¬¬ sabes que odio las bromitas y sabes que cumplo lo que prometo

Max: ò-ó mejor que salga con un traje de bratz

Rei: ¬¬U

Takao: si ya deja esas bratzs

Rei: XD acuérdate que ya jugamos ayer

Takao: XD yo vuelvo a jugar con Danna ehh

Kai: u—uU dios santo, como puede terminar con estos "conocidos", cual fue mi peor error…… (Piensa) …. Ir por Carlos cuando le quería quitar el Beyblade a takao…. Y el segundo….. Meterme al torneo… y el tercero….. (Maka: creo que esto va a ser muy desesperante ah sí que no lo vamos a saltear…digamos que… unas horas después)

Takao: me pasas la faldita rosa max?

Max: ahh no ese se lo voy a poner yo a Cloe

Rei: XO no es justo yo lo pedí primero

Kai: XO podrían dejar esas estupidas muñecas ya!!

Takao: ¬¬ hay kai, si quieres jugar nos hubieras dicho!!

Kai: que me vieron cara de mariquita?

Max: XD con calzones o sin calzones… que opinas tu takao?

Takao: XD con calzones max, tu crees que se hubiera puesto la falda sin calzones…?

Kai: XO maldita sea (agarra todas las muñecas y ropa y las tira por la ventana) ahora si, que no dijeron que me ayudarían?

Rei: crees que alcancemos con esto.. es muy poquito

Kai: empecemos por… (Se mete dentro del costal) este primero

Rei: oO el tratamiento 2 en 1 de asepsia?

Kai: si, después con…. (Una media hora después) y luego terminamos con las toallitas y luego (otra media hora después) luego la sábila… (Quince minutos después) y finalmente la conchita con limón

Todos: -- zzzzzzzzz

Kai: XO despierten

Todos: eh... Cuando…donde?... em si vamos a empezar ya.

Kai: me sorprende su interés ¬¬

Todos: ñ—ñ hacemos lo que podemos

Kai: bien lacayos...Digo "compañeros"...empecemos

Todos: 9.9 bueno.

((al Día siguiente)).

Kai: ahora si (corre hacía el espejo)

Espinilla: wajajajajaja

Kai: O.O oh (se detiene después del sonido de triunfo de mas y menos que…CHANCANCHANCHAN!!!...Si nuestra linda espinilla)

Espinilla: X3 que bien dormí

Kai: no……. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Rei: kai, que paso se te quit…? (estaba en el proceso de entrar al baño)

Kai: XO odio a rei y a todos sus apestosos tratamientos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei:- -U al parecer no.

Kai: O.Ó cuando dijeron que era la entrevista? (sale corriendo del baño hacia el cuarto)

Rei: hoy kai..., rayos que memoria tienes…. O—O kai?

Kai: AAAAAAAAHHHHH (corre en circulos) traigan en maquillaje, max….takao que hacen tirados todavía a trabajar!!!!!!!!!!

Max: (levantándose de un brinco) O al fin me maquillare!!!

Takao: W te vas a ver muy lindo chuchis!!!

Kai: ¬¬ dejen de hablar como maricones y traigan el maquillaje

Max:O un sueño hecho realidad… al fin… verme maquillando con kai

Takao: esa era tu fantasía max?

Max: nop, mi fantasía es ir de la mano de Brat pitt por una alfombra roja saludando a todos mis fans

Kai: ¬¬ marica

Rei: quien va por el maquillaje (viendo a takao)

Takao: ta weno yo voy por el maquillaje (sale corriendo hacia el baño, luego sale bote gigante de maquillaje) este?

Rei: no no takao, era el otro

Takao: O.O pero el otro bote esta al doble de este

Rei: no me importa si esta al tamaño del baño, ve y tráelo ya!!

Kai. O.Ó que rayos!! Muevanse!!

Rei: bien, dejame analizar tu espinilla ( le agarra la cara) ummm ( de la nada saca una lupa) uuhh nooo kai, no te va a cubrir, para que no haga sombra la espinilla sobre tu cara tendré que usar pinturas para disimularla

Kai: deja de hablar de cosas de mujeres y muevete

Takao: (arrastrando un bote que el duplica el tamaño) ahora si es este rei?

Rei: que rayos nuuuuuuuu es el otro? o 

Takao: ching…. (se vuelve a meter al baño)

Rei: ¬¬ muevete takao!!!!

Kai: Ò---Ó takao!!!

Takao: ya ya!!!! ( sale con un bote que ahora le triplica la estatura) este?

Rei: si!! Es ese!! (saca una esponja de su bolsillo trasero) bien comencemos

Kai: O—Ó rayos rei que asqueroso eres

Rei: purki?

Kai: espero que no tenga nada

Rei: O—OU sigo sin entender

Kai: ¬¬ ya no es nada importante, has tu trabajo

Rei: ò—ó ya me estas hartando, si quieres ya nos largamos de aquí y te dejamos

Kai: nunca creí decir esto pero T----------T no se vayan, por primera vez los necesito

Takao: o esas palabras me conmovieron!!! Hay que ayudarlo

Rei: u---u bien, bien ya voy…..

(Después de unas horas de tratar de arreglar a kai para que nuestra querida espinilla no se notara)

Espinilla: me veo linda? (preguntándole a rei)

Rei: ñ---ñ si, en la entrevista lucirás muy bien

Espinilla: n—n me caes bien

Rei: T¬T ah seguro kai que quieres cubrirla?

Kai: noo rei, es que desde hace mucho me quería maquillar para lucir mejor ¬¬

Rei: o.o no lo sabia (nótese su estupidez)

Kai: XO claro que quiero cubrirla idiota!! Si no para que estarían aquí mas de 3 horas!!

Rei: T.T pero es la unica per..

Takao: espinilla…

Rei: espinilla que me dice que le agrado

Kai: ¬¬ nunca habias visto una como esta rei.

Takao: si rei, no nada mas le agradas a la espinilla de kai, sino también a las tuyas por eso estan ahí XDDD

Rei: O-O como sabes que tengo espinillas?... digo… ¬¬ yo no tengo espinillas

Takao: entonces porque esa capa de maquillaje?

Rei: este… es que…. U//ú me gusta verme lindo

Takao: o.o oh lo siento, yo pense…

Kai: pensaste?, ooh rayos, traigan la cámara de video, al fin a takao le funciono la media neurona que tiene

Takao: ¬¬ ja ja ja y……

Rei: O.O porque paraste de reir?

Takao: aaah sii ya me acorde!!! Ja jaja ja

Kai: --U

Takao: o///o lo siento

Kai: ya ya mucha platica… ya terminaste rei?

Rei: ahhh ya!!! Ya esta!!!

Kai: bien (se levanta de la silla) vamonos a la entrevista

Max: siiiii wiiiiiii (se estaba maquillando) la la la la la soy lindo…

Takao: ahhh soy taaan lindo y simpatico…..(viendose al espejo)

Kai: ¬¬U (sale de la habitación)

Rei: eeh espéranos!!!!

((en los camerinos antes de la entrevista))

Takao: soy lindo y adorable….no?

Kai: si si, ya callate!!!

Max: ò---ó no le grites a taka-kun (en ese mismo instante entra un sujeto extrañamente parecido a hitoshi)

Tpah (tipo parecido a hitoshi): O.O ya va a ser la entrevista en 5 minutos

Max: n—n esta bien!!!, ya voy!!!

Takao: ¬¬ diras "vamos"

Max: siii ya voy y…creo que ellos también (le dice murmurando al oído al sujeto) son mis empleados

Takao: ¬¬U

((en el foro))

Conductora: bien, ahora para concluir el programa, entrevistaremos al equipo favorito de beyblade… los bladebreaker!!!….ohh ya no se llaman asi?...ñ—ñ lo siento…bueno…. ellos. (Entran saludando a todo el publico)

Takao: n¬n muchiias gracias!!!

Max: los amoooo!!!! (Agitando los brazos)

Takao: ¬¬ ni siquiera los conoces

Max: n—n eso les gusta

Takao: ¬¬U

Conductora: tomen asiento

Rei: gracias!!

Conductora: bien primeramente ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Takao: bueno, esto ya la mayoría lo conoce, lo vieron por televisión

Conductora: no..no me refiero a como conociste a max y a kai?

Takao: bueno, estábamos en un rio y max se nos acerco a mi y a kyo… hablando de el… donde esta?

((en la habitación de kai))

Kyo: (saliendo del baño de kai) bien chicos ya vamonos…ehh…chicos donde están (buscándolos en toda la casa)

Takao: ñ—ñ creo que fue a un mandado jeje...Bueno como decía... el se nos acerco para platicar y…aaah pero antes maxie y yo salvamos a un perrito…. Y de kai… pues bueno yo estaba peleando contra Carlos porque el se robaba todos los blades de los niños indefensos y yo….

Conductora: ñ—ñ ya es suficiente…bueno, rei, es cierto que aparte de ser un buen beyluchador eres un gran cocinero?

Rei: n—ñ no precisamente… pero bueno jeje lo soy… tengo familiares que….

Conductora: es suficiente ¬¬ no nos queda tiempo…bueno... Max tus padres se divorciaron?

Max: O.O no lo se, mis padres nunca me lo dijeron, pero de una cosa si se, mi mami es mas inteligente y rica que mi papa

((En algun lugar de Japón))

Papa de max: ¬¬ le voy a bajar la mesada….

((En la entrevista))

Conductora: bueno…. Kai como te sientes emocionalmente?

Kai: jmm

Espinilla: pues creo que mal, sobre todo por mi

Conductora O--------------O

Publico: O----------------------------O ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Kai: OxO

CONTINUARA…

Makari: heee otro capi W 

Kai: y más tonto y aburrido que el anterior

Makari: ¬¬

Kai: bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo porque yo ya me voy

Makari: ¬w¬ eehh que vas a hacer que vas con tanta prisa?

Kai: u///ú no te importa

Rei: ToT kaisiiiin esperame!!!!

Kai: O----O (sale corriendo)

Rei: (detrás de el) no te vayas!!! ¬¬ de seguro vas con ese tal takao no!!!! Pero me vas a oir en este mismo instante

Makari: (con una camara) O¬O nos leeremos en el otro capitulo!!! Ya me voy a grabarlos!!!!! Hasta luego y dejen reviewwsss!!!!!!

Makarichan

Coman comida chatarra y muchios refrescos, XD porque las frutas y verduras ya están muy choteadas….


End file.
